onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wenn böse Träume fliegen lernen
& | regisseur = | vor = „ “ | nach = }} „Wenn böse Träume fliegen lernen“ ist die erste Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Emma, Snow, Charming, Rumpelstilzchen, Hook und Regina betreten Neverland, um Henry zu retten, aber sie werden von einer Gruppe nicht so freundlicher Meerjungfrauen begrüßt, die ihre Suche zu beenden drohen, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hat. Neal versucht – mit Mulans Hilfe im Zauberwald – herauszufinden, was aus Emma und Henry geworden ist. Inhalt Vor 11 Jahren gebärt Emma um 20:15 Uhr einen Sohn. Als der Arzt den Frischgeborenen strahlend zu Emma bringt, weist diese ihn ab. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht seine Mutter sein könne. Das Schiff, die Jolly Roger, reist mit ihrem Captain Hook, Emma Swan mit ihren Eltern Mary Margaret und David Nolan, der bösen Königin Regina Mills und dem Dunklen, Mr. Gold, durch ein Portal. Nach der Durchfahrt bestätigt Hook mit einem Blick auf eine nahe Insel, das sie, wie erwartet, in Neverland angekommen sind. Der Grund für diesen Anlass: Die komplette Reisegruppe ist auf der Suche nach Henry, dem Sohn von Emma und dem Adoptivsohn von Regina, welcher von zwei mysteriösen Personen entführt wurde, die auch in Storybrooke ihr Unwesen trieben. Durch ein Portal sind Greg Mendell und Tamara mit dem kleinen Jungen entkommen. Greg Mendell und Tamara erreichen zusammen mit dem gefesselten Henry zur gleichen Zeit ebenfalls die Neverland-Insel. Greg und Tamara erklären Henry, wo sie sich befinden. Sie meinen, dass das hier die Hauptader der Magie wäre. Hier sei auch die geheime Zentrale, für die die beiden Entführer arbeiten. Jedoch wissen sie noch nicht mal selbst, für wen genau sie die Aufträge erfüllen. Die sei in ihrer Ansicht auch unnötig, da sie an ihre Sache glauben. Als Greg und Tamara beschließen, die Zentrale zu informieren, stellen sie fest, dass der Funkschalter zerstört ist. thumb|Mr. Gold erklärt, dass er Henry alleine suchen wird.Während Hook die Jolly Roger um die Insel herumlenkt, damit sie in eine Flussmündung segel können, versucht Mary Margaret ihre Tochter Emma aufzumuntern. Doch Emma macht den unbeirrbaren Glauben ihrer Eltern, dass das Gute immer gewinnt, dafür verantwortlich, dass Henry entführt wurde. Mary Margaret und David versprechen ihr jedoch, dass sie Henry ganz sicher finden werden. Doch Mr. Gold zerstört dieses Versprechen. Er will Henry alleine aufspüren, da er nicht glaubt, dass Emma es kann. In Neverland ist die Vorstellungskraft grenzenlos, doch Emma braucht immer noch Beweise, bevor sie an etwas glauben kann. Das sei relevant für Henrys Rettung. Er dagegen kann es mit den Entführern aufnehmen. Nachdem sich Gold in Schale geworfen hat, verschwindet er von Bord. thumb|left|Die Verlorenen Jungs stellen sich als "Zentrale" vor.Tamara und Greg haben derweil ein Feuer entzündet, um ein Signal für die Zentrale zu geben. Kurz darauf tauchen auch eine Horde junger Männer auf, die Henry als die Verlornenen Jungs erkennt. Einer der Jungen, Felix, stellt sie als die Zentrale vor. Die beiden Entführer Henrys sind erschüttert darüber, dass sie für einen "Haufen Teenagern" gearbeitet hätten. Felix impliziert, dass sie Tamara und Greg angelogen haben und erklärt ihnen, dass sie, wie eigentlich geplant war, nicht nach Hause zurückkehren werden. Als die beiden auf Felix' Anforderung Henry nicht hegeben wollen, taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein Schatten auf, welcher Greg den Schatten vom Leib reißt. Greg fällt daraufhin tot zu Boden. Tamara ist gelähmt vor Schreck. Als sie sich zusammenreißt, ruft sie Henry zu, dass er davonlaufen soll. Sie selbst wird jedoch von einem Pfeil in den Rücken niedergestreckt. Henry, der nun von den Verlorenen Jungs gesucht wird, wird auf seiner Flucht von einem Jungen gerettet. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er ein selbst ein Verlorener Junge gewesen ist, sich aber von ihnen gelöst hatte. Nun ist auch er ein Gejagter. Unter Deck der Jolly Roger trainiert Emma für den Kampf, der zu Henrys Rettung anstehen würde. Dabei wird sie von Hook gestört. Beide reden über Bealfire, oder Neal, so wie Emma ihn kennt. Hook übergibt der Retterin einen Dolch, mit dem er mit Bae trainiert hat. Nun soll sie die Waffe tragen. Gerade, als sie auf Bae anstoßen, wird das Schiff von etwas Großem angestoßen. thumb|Mulan wartet, dass Neal aufwacht.Im Verzauberten Wald erwacht Neal in Auroras Palast. Bevor er durch ein Portal fiel, wurde er von Tamara angeschossen. Überraschenderweise stellt er fest, dass seine Wunde behandelt wurde und wird von Aurora, Prinz Phillip und Mulan begefragt. Mulan erkennt an der Kleidung das er aus der selben Welt wie Emma kommt. Daraufhin richtet Neal sie mühsam auf, da er Emma helfen will. Er bittet um die Hilfe der drei um das zu tun. Als Neal Henry erwähnt erkennt Aurora das er Henrys Vater ist und bietet an durch Traumwelt kontakt zu suchen. Die Jolly Roger wird erschüttert und Hook weist seine Mitreisenden sich zu bewaffnen, da sie gerade von Meerjungfrauen angegriffen werden. David geht an eine Kanone während Emma und Mary Margaret ein Netz auswerfen. Nachdem ihnen eine ins Netz gegangen ist, schleudert Regina einige Feuerbälle um die restlichen zu verscheuchen. Dann holt sie die Gefangene an Bord. thumb|left|Henry spricht dem Flüchtling Mut zu.Als sich Henry und der Flüchtling kurz ausruhen zeigt dieser weswegen Peter Pan ihn jagt. Er hatte Feenglanz gestohlen um damit nach Hause zu fliegen doch er funktioniert nicht. Henry sagt das seine Familie kommen wird um ihn zu holen und er bietet an den Flüchtling mitzunehmen. Damit sie bis dahin nicht gefunden werden schlägt der Junge die Echohölen vor, da Pan sie dort nicht finden kann. Als Aurora wieder aufwacht muss sie berichten das sie keinen Kontakt herstellen konnte. Neal gesteht das er Rumpelstilzchens Sohn ist und das in dessen Schloss sicherlich etwas versteckt ist um Kontakt herzustellen. thumb|Mr. Gold nimmt Tamaras Herz.Mr. Gold findet die verletzte Tamara, er heilt sie damit sie wieder sprechen kann, doch nachdem sie ihm von Henry erzählt hat reißt er ihr das Herz heraus. Da er nicht vergeben kann was sie seinem Sohn angetan hat, zerquetscht er es. Die Gefangene Meerjungfrau bläst auf einer Muschel und droht alle zu töten sollten sie sie nicht freilassen. Auf dem Weg zum Dunklen Schloss erzählt Neal davon wie er Emmas Herz brach damit sie den Fluch brechen und ihr Schicksal erfüllen konnte. Auch das seine Angst das sie ihm nicht vergeben könnte so groß war, das er es gar nicht erst versuchte sie zu finden. Henry und der Flüchtling haben fast die Echohöhlen erreicht, doch die verlorenen Jungs ahnten dies anscheinend und haben ihnen den Weg abgeschnitten. Deswegen führt Henry seinen neuen Freund in eine andere Richtung. Inzwischen hat sich über der Jolly Roger ein Sturm zusammengebraut, welcher von der Meerjungfrau beschworen wurde. Die Passagiere streiten über das weitere Vorgehen und als Regina aus der Meerjungfrau eine Holz-Statue macht eskalieren Sturm und Streit immer weiter. thumb|left|Robin Hood bedroht die vermeintlichen Eindringlinge.Das Dunkle Schloss wirkt heruntergekommen als Mulan und Neal es erreichen. Robin Hood will die beiden hinauswerfen und bezeichnet das Schloss als sein Eigentum, aber nachdem Neal sich als Rumpelstilzchens Sohn vorstellt, lässt er ihnen Freie Hand. Mit dem alten Gehstock seines Vaters kann Neal einen Schrank enttarnen, da Rumpelstilzchen ihn mit Blutmagie verzaubert hatte. Während der Streit an Bord der Jolly Roger zu einer Schlägerei ausartet erkennt Emma das der Sturm durch den Streit aufgeheizt wird. Sie versucht vergeblich auf die anderen einzureden. Dann springt sie über Bord und die anderen sehen ihr entsetzt hinterher. thumb|Henry nutzt den Feenglanz um zu fliehen.Die Verlorenen Jungs haben Henry und den Flüchtling in die Enge getrieben, sie stehen an einer Klippe und der Flüchtling will sich mit dem Feenglanz freikaufen. Doch stattdessen benutzt Henry den Glanz um mit den Jungen davonzufliegen. Die vier Streitenden tun genau was Emma erreichen wollte als sie über Bord sprang. Um sie zu retten arbeiten sie zusammen und holen Emma aus dem Meer. Nachdem sie an Bord ist beruhigt sich der Sturm und das Wetter klart auf. Felix trifft sich mit Rumpelstilzchen und erklärt das er sollte er wegen dem Jungen hier sein Pan's Feind ist. Als Felix geht überlässt er Rumpelstilzchen eine Puppe, welche den Dunklen zu tränen rührt. thumb|left|Neal beobachtet Emma.Neal nimmt eine Kristallkugel aus dem enttarnten Schrank und nach Mulans Rat an Emma zu denken und nicht an einen bestimmten Ort, wird sie aktiviert. Entsetzt sieht er das Emma nicht länger in Storybrooke sondern in Neverland ist. Gerade von Bord der Jolly Roger erklärt Emma das Kooperation und noch wichtiger der Glaube daran der einzige Weg ist Henry zu retten. Sie hat erkannt das Neverland tatsächlich vom Glauben betrieben wird und das die Verschiedenheit ihrer Fähigkeiten den Erfolg bringen wird. Henry und der Flüchtling landen im Wald, wo der Junge Henry gesteht das er eigentlich Peter Pan ist. Er erzählt, dass er nach dem Herz des am innigsten Glaubenden gesucht hat. Als Henry mit dem Feenglanz über die Klippe sprang, hat er bewiesen, dass er es in sich trägt. Pan erklärt Henry und das Herz zu seinem Eigentum und ruft die Verlorenen Jungs zu sich. Vergangenheitsteil Der Vergangenheitsteil ist nur eine einzige Szene, in der Emma ihren Sohn gebärt. zeitliche Einordnung Die Folge spielt nach „ “ noch während Emma im Gefängnis ist. Verbindungen * Henry wird um genau 8:15 geboren, diese Zeit zeigte die Turmuhr der Bücherei an, während die Zeit stillstand. * Henry sagt zu Pan, dass seine Famile einander immer findet. Eine Abwandlung von "Ich werde dich immer finden" zwischen Snow White und Charming. * Neal benutzt eine Kugel um Emma zu beobachten. In „ “ bekommt Rumpelstilzchen eine ähnliche Kugel von Jefferson geliefert. * Robin Hood sagt, dass Rumpelstilzchen ihn einst verschonte. Dies geschah in „ “. Trivia * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Henry und Peter Pan, die fliegen. * Neal erzählt, dass im Land ohne Magie das Märchenland nicht für echt gehalten wird. Er erzählt, dass es einen Film über Mulan gibt, den er gut fand. * Auf Rumpelstilzchens Stock sind Markierungen, mit denen er Baelfires Wachstum dokumentierte. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Storybrooke nicht auftaucht. * Der deutsche Episodentitel „Wenn böse Träume fliegen lernen“ ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Wenn Träume fliegen lernen, in dem es um Peter Pan-Autor J. M. Barrie geht. Besetzung Externe Links *Offizielle Pressemitteilung Quellen en:The Heart of the Truest Believer es:The Heart of the Truest Believer fr:3x01 it:Episodio 3x01 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3